


Deep Breath

by scribblebunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Illustrations, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblebunny/pseuds/scribblebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Feferi get up to some underwater fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgstfujekyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgstfujekyll/gifts).




End file.
